


Three Years Later or the End of Lockdown

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: For me as well as Steve. A conversation between the brothers in Germany, July 1966, just before the World Cup Final. Follows on from Further Adventures
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Three Years Later or the End of Lockdown

Stephen drew up to the apartment block. He wondered how his brother was going to manage but he saw the park up the road. He looked around, he'd never been in Hamburg before, and he was impressed with it. He took his bag out of the car and the presents he had bought for Sam and made his way up to the apartment. Charles opened the door and smiled at his brother, “Long time no see, come on in.”  
“Are you here on your own?”  
“No, Grandpa Tom is here,” Charles laughed, “Mr Braithwaite to you, Here's your room, bathroom's there if you want to freshen up before coming through. What would you prefer tea, coffee or beer?”  
“Tea, please, can you get it here?”  
“Yes, can't you in Berlin? See you in a minute,” and he went across to the kitchen. Stephen dumped his bag by the bed. The presents could wait a minute. he sat down. He hadn't seen his brother for two years, the last time had been Elizabeth's funeral when Sam had been in hospital, a baby whom it was thought would not survive. He remembered how ill his brother had looked. Charles had been surrounded by so many people at that time he couldn't get close to him and so had made his way back to Berlin.  
The baby had been named Simon Anthony Maynard, and was known as Sam. Now, Charles had just graduated with a first cIass degree, Steve wondered how he'd managed that while caring for the baby. He had come to work for Beiersdorf in Hamburg. Stephen was puzzled about that. Why would he come to Germany, alone, with a two year old child? There was a knock at the door and Charles came in with two cups of tea.  
“I'm leaving Tom and Sam together,” he said, “God, I've missed you Steve. Why didn't you come and visit?”  
“I wanted do, but you were surrounded by so many people, the parents, uncles and aunts, the Merricks, the Whitmours and your friends, I couldn't get close.”  
“No-one could. I think everyone was worried how I would cope. So many relatives wanted to take Sam off me,” Charles face darkened, “but I kept him. Tom backed me up, he's lost his wife and daughter. He's been such a help.”  
“Not Mum and Dad?”  
“Not really, Mother was helpful at the beginning as I had been a frail baby as well, but after that, well they never brought us up, how could they help?”  
Steve nodded.  
“Con and Roger and Danny and Verity helped a lot. The Marlow twins are great with him. I still live with the Merricks, but you know that?”  
“Yes, but after the general election, I Iost touch with him.”  
Charles nodded, “Why did they leave you in Berlin? I thought you'd have been moved around before now, you said the posting was for two years, it's nearly four now.”  
“They don't want to move me just yet and I don't want to. I like it here.”  
Charles looked at him, “You've got good friends here then? I do worry about you, you don't come and see any of us, Geoff was saying that when I was at the parents' house two weeks ago. He and Phil have both passed the eleven plus by the way and going to Grammar School next year. Felix will be head boy next year, Felicity is a prefect and Mike and Erica are at Uni. Cecil and Clare are still at Glendower House.”  
Stephen looked surprised. “I am happy. I do have a group of friends and I have tried with the family but I can't forget Adrienne and how Mama and Miss Annersley interfered.” He stopped.  
Charles raised his eyebrows, “Have you spoken to her? Communicated with her in any way?”  
“No.”  
“Steve, that was five years ago. Try again. She's living in Paris, doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment. Otherwise, it's time to move on. Remember how I struggled with Gran's death? I've not done the same with Liz. She left me Sam and I haven't had the time nor the inclination to mourn like that. I can give you Adrienne's address if you want. Go and visit her, see what happens.”  
Stephen looked at his brother. “That's very sound advice. I've not had anyone to tell me that for a while.”  
“That's because you self-isolated yourself in Berlin. Take the next posting they offer you, how many have you turned down?” Stephen looked conscious. “Welcome back to the real world. Now, if you want to come and meet your nephew.”  
“In a minute, why are you here in Germany? Isn't it going to be difficult for you?”  
“Yes, it is but Billy wants me here for a couple of years, there's stuff going down, but you know that don't you? I will be working at Beiersdorf but, obviously, doing other work as well. Sam is part of the package. They want me, they have him as well. I've looked around and there is quite a large English community here and a nursery and school. I'm enrolling Sam in that. And I'm back near you.”  
Stephen hesitated, “We do have a Consulate here. They've asked me if I would like to come and work here.”  
The brothers looked at each other and said simultaneously, “Billy!” and laughed.  
“So, will you come? I can support with Adrienne if you need it.”  
Stephen nodded, “Yes.”  
“Welcome back big brother. If you want you can stay here,” Charles paused, “That's the reason for the big flat! I did wonder. Anyway, come and say hallo to Sam and Tom. You'll get to know Sam well over the next couple of years. And then we'll work out where we’re going to watch England win the World Cup Final next Saturday.”


End file.
